Revenge Of Shiki
by XxLuNaxVaiLxX
Summary: Shiki Returns From The Loony Bin For Hikaru's Heart... Literally WARNING: BLOOD GORE AND CHARTER DEATH  Started On Another Account And Moved To This One Will Finish On THis One!


I don't own Ouran high school host club (sad panda*cry cry*) but Tsuki is my OC Teruhi is Japanfan101 OC. You may notice that the name and look of OC characters are the same as the ones in _ this is because we are having a contest to see who can write the most twisted and horribly demented horror story with the Ouran characters. Read them both and review tell us which one is scarier! Me Me Me! Pick mine! By the way _"mental conditions and there effects"_ I not a really book by Luna p. Vail _

"Tsuki!" Hikaru he yelled as he backed himself into a corner. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not Tsuki don't you remember me? Im hurt you forgot me so soon, Shiki from middle school" I said flipping something in my right hand. I glanced down to see furnished in blood my hand holding a hatch stained with a scarlet blade.

"Shiki? I... I thought you were in the loony ben!" he shrieked backing farther away only to find his back to the wall.

"Yes! Because of you! You wouldn't except my love and drove me mad! " I whaled "and I will be again after what Yuri told me to do..." raising the blade slightly I giggled to myself.

"Who?" he asked appearing to be racking his brain for anyone named yuri coming up blank. I let out a cackle that seemed to send a chill up is his spine.

"No one you need to worry your pretty little head about, besides you wouldn't know her," I said through a sneer. I raised my blade for the final time this day and hacked at his chest sending blood flying back at my face, landing just outside of my mouth. I parted my lips snaking my tongue out to taste the crimson liquid on my cheek. The metallic flavor sent my taste buds into a frenzy, and I wanted more. I brought the hatchet down again and again as more blood spray on my face. I laughed at the glorious warmth, like bath water splashing in back in my face.

I looked down at the boy who had stood in front of me mer moments ago now an unrecognizable pile of meat with a blanket of blood coating every which way.

"This didn't have to happen Hikaru," I said falling to my knees letting my socks soak in the puddle on the floor. "if you had only loved me too, not have broke my heart, none of this would have happened! BAKA! BAKA!" I screamed repeatedly.

"Shiki," a tall black haired girl said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You won, Shiki, he's dead"

"I know," I said rising from my place, as blood dripped from my knees "im free, free, free , free, free, free!"

I shot up from my oversized bed as tears raced down my cheeks. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and quickly pressed 1 and then send

"Tsuki?" Hikaru's tired voice came through the line making me almost brake into tears with joy. " Do you know what time it is? What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh umm no I don't I just had to make sure you were okay," I said realizing my stupidity as I caught sight of the clock. Three-thirteen in the morning.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," he said still annoyed but more awake now.

"Koaru is he okay to? " I asked. I really didn't know why but I was worried for all of my friends right now.

"He fine. Asleep, like you should be. Why are you calling so late.. Or rather early?"

"I-" I started to say I thought I might have killed you but I know he really didn't care right now. "Nothing I'll tell you later go back to sleep im sorry I woke you, gomeno," I said and quickly ended the call before I could make more of a fool of myself. I chucked my phone off my bed. With a sigh a I fell back into my bed trying to fall back to sleep for the few hours I had left, I lied there for I don't know how long before I realized I wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep that night. I reluctantly climbed out of bed and put on my tampered with school uniform.

I pulled on my little black skirt and black long sleeve shirt with a red lace trim. I pulled my Ouran male now black blazer on buttoned it to the top pulling my hair out and letting it lie flat on my back, I've been told it looks like I have blood dripping off my head. I smiled at this thought as I pulled on my black and red stripped knee high socks and black 'school girl' shoes as my sister called them. I quickly ran a brush through my hair before flipping on the large televison in my room on to the early bird news and went to brush my teeth.

"Braking news" I herd the news women say as I re-entered my room. "We have just got word that a passant at Hinimezawa State Mental Institution has escaped early this morning. They tell us that all citizens should be on high alert, She is very dangerous suffering from schizophrenia and hallucinations. If you see this girl please do not approach her. She is 16 years of age with long deep red hair standing at about 5'6" and weighing about 150 pounds. If you have seen her please phone officers right away," I ran though the description again in my mind. It sounded quit a lot like me...

Three sharp rasps on my door made me jump back to reality. As Teruhi, my twin sister, opened the door.

"Tsuki? What are you doing up so early?" she asked coming and sitting on my bed next to were I stood.

"I- I had a nightmare,"I said looking at the clock it was just five now the time for Teruhi to start spiking her hair dark blue hair up, we may be twins but we got tired of people confusing the two of us so Teruhi cut her hair shorter and dyed it blue while I kept our true hair color.

"Bout what?" she asked not really caring but to polite to say so.

"I- I killed Hikaru... and tasted his blood," I said trying not to be brought back to tears again.

"You could never do that," she said giggling a little bit. "You like him to much" I felt myself blush.

"I do not! I could kill him if I wanted to!" I exclaimed. She laughed before she stood up and went into our shared bathroom. I sat down flustered and watched the forecast for this week. It was suppose to rain today but as I looked out the window as the sun rose higher into the sky I couldn't see such a day being soured with rain... tho I do love the rain.

Teruhi came out about half an hour later dressed in her blue tanktop and baggy jeans, she refused to wear anything close to the uniform which has landed her in detention countless times. Mom and Dad tried to get her to at least wear the boys uniform and not the yellow monstrosities but she wouldn't I on the other hand do wear the boys uniform with just a couple modifications but I as well landed in detention a number of times before teachers realized we wont wear them plus a little bribe never hurt ether.

"Come on," she said leading the way down the hall of our house as we talked about nothing in particular. We quickly gulped down two eggs and three strips of bacon each before we hopped in the limo already waiting outside for us.

We pulled up to Ouran Academy with an hour before classes started like normal, and headed to library one before people could show up. Teruhi went and sat at one of the many computers in the library while I picked a book at random off the shelf and placed myself in a seating area in this section on a footstool. I looked down at the title for my book _"mental conditions and there effects"_ by Luna p. Vail. She was and American author, I had read a few of her books but none I ever read where of this subject. I looked in the table of contents. There was a list of big scientific names, before I closed the book a word caught my eye _schizophrenia._

'That's what the escaped passant had' I thought to myself. I opened to the page and skimmed over the page. I couldn't really understand most of what it was saying. I started to really read what was being said when a pair or arms rapped around my waist and a chin set on my shoulder.

"Did you really miss me so much you had to call me at three in the morning?" Hikaru whispered in my ear making me almost fall off my seat, if his arms hadn't have been around me.

"No," I said quickly "I just had a nightmare and still wasn't awake fully yet!"

"Nightmare? About what?" he ask lifting his head but not releasing me from his grasp. I looked down, did I really want to tell him that I dreamt of slaughtering of him?

"I- I don't want to talk about it," I said plainly.

"Please, I have a right to know if you called worried about me and Koaru. Was it about us?"

"Yeah, well you and I'll leave it at that," I said and turned back to my book. He looked at the title closely.

""why at your reading about mental problems?" he asked

"It was the book I picked up," I said telling the true.

"Schizophrenia? Some psychotic girl that followed me and Koaru around had that," he said replacing his head on my shoulder. "She got thrown in the asylum for it, a better fit I think,"

"Some psycho fan girl fallowed you and Koaru? When?" I asked intrigued.

"Right before you moved here, when we where in middle school. Come to think of it you look a lot like her but she was no where as cute as you," he smiling. I felt my face flush three shades of red before it hit me.

"What was her name?" I asked turning in his arms so I could see his eyes.

"Shiki, Shiki... Something" he said "Why?" before I could answer we heard a whistle from our left. Koaru was standing with his arm slung over Teruhi's shoulder.

"Conformable?" he asked through a few chuckles. Finally realizing his arms were still around me Hikaru let go of me and moved to sit down next to me instead. I then stood to replace my book in its rightful spot just as the bell rang.

I said goodbye to Hikaru and turned to leave.

"Tsuki! I forgot to tell you, at lunch Tono set up a haunted house!" he yelled happily.

"For what? Its not Halloween yet," I said clueless.

"Its Friday the 13! Did you forget? You have been talking about it for a week," he said.

"I guess I did," I muttered looking on my phone, the day clearly shown.

"You'll love it me and Koaru get to be in it along with the rest of the host, prepare to scream," he said with a grin as he turned and left my standing alone in the library.

Classes that day were nothing special, the buzz about the haunted house the host club was put on was on every bodies mind. As the lunch drew closer everyone-me included- became very impatient not really listening to a word our teacher was saying, which arguably could have made us all wait longer. but finally the sounded and there was a mad dash to the door. I held back gathering my things slowly so the door jam works its way out and I could escape with out injuries. I finally managed to step over the threshold when I was caught in a pair of blood soaked arms I gasped and turned to fine Hikaru cracking up at my reaction.

"You Moran you scared me!" I yelled pushing him away.

"That was the point," he said in gasps between laughing fits. Upset- not at him but at myself for really falling for that- I stormed of the other direction.

"Tsuki," Hikaru said easily caching up to my slow pace."sorry if I scared you to bad, are you mad at me?" he asked a little hesitantly. I sighed and turned to face him.

"No im ma at myself for falling for it," I said and then with a little grin I said "this dream has really messed with my head," he laughed and slung his 'blood' covered arm over my shoulder as we walked.

"If you ruin my uniform with that gunk I will kill you," I said with a grin

"Uniform? And its black so no one will be able to tell," he replied not moving his arm "and it matches your hair," I giggled at his comment and we walked in silence to the club room.

When we entered I let my eyes scan over everything. The normal hosting couches were taken out and black couches covered in spider weds sat in there place. The lights were out and hundreds of candles eliminated the room flicking shadows on the wall that danced in there place. There was a sign by the hallway that led back out of the room that said ENTER IF YOU DARE. Lame. And I would be willing to bet my entire family fortune that it was Tamaki's idea. There was only one other host standing in the room. Mori-Sempi stood by the entrance also drenched in blood and glared at Hikaru.

"I know I know places," he said lifting his arm off of my shoulders. He turned to me with an evil smile "see you inside," and with that he turned and ran down the hall. Mori-Sempi turned to face me.

"No ones aloud in yet im guessing," I said for him. He nodded, so I turned and walked the same way I had entered back out and to the lunch room to meet Teruhi as usual.


End file.
